Gabe Maligiya
Personality Gabe is humorous, kind, smart, but can be very, very ferocious. History Wepwawet met Elen at a zoo. Elen was the zookeeper for the wolf exhibit and Wepwawet was there to look at the magnificent animals he was the god of. It was love at first sight. Soon after, a wolf pack carried Gabe to Elen's door. Elen took him in and gave him a home. Gabe showed tremendous promise from a very young age. He got along easily with the wolves that his mother took care of at the zoo, and was also a natural with the bow and arrows. When it was time for him to go to school, he socilized easily with his classmates and became very popular. His friends called him "Alpha Wolf" because he had a fasination with wolves and was also their leader. the people at the olympic traing center noticed his talent with archery. A person came from the olympic training center and asked if Gabe could join the olympic archery training team. Elen said he could go. Gabe was phsyced. Gabe moved to the olympic traing center and made new friends quickly. Once again, he became popular and his friends called him "Alpha Wolf". But Gabe's traing schedule was vigorous. He had to wake up at five, spend 2 hours shooting, go to school, come back, 2 more hours of shooting, then homework, dinner, 30 mins. of shooting, then he could go to sleep. When Gabe turned 14, a man showed up and said he was Gabe's father. He demanded that Gabe come with her and surprisingly, the people at the olympic traing center let Gabe go. Powers Offensive 1. Children of Wepwawet are known have ability have the ability to grow canine teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. 2. Children of Wepwawet can create super sharp claws for throwing, and slashing. Defensive 1. Children of Wepwawet using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Wepwawet dearly. 2. Children of Wepwawet can grow canine ears so they can hear enemies within a five mile radius 3. Children of Wepwawet have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly, Passive 1. Children of Wepwawet are known to be able to shift into wolves. 2. Children of Wepwawet are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. 3. Children of Wepwawet are known to have enhanced endurance, smell, hearing, speed and strength. 4. Children of Wepwawet can be able communicate or have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby wolves which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. Supplementary 1. Children of Wepwawet are known to take on have been known to take on wolf features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. 2. Children of Wepwawet have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening by howling. 3. Children of Wepwawet can track and hunt anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them Counselor and Lt. Counselor only 1. In rare cases Children of Wepwawet are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Trait 1. Children of Wepwawet are more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. 2. Children of Wepwawet maintain a certain body temperature for extended periods of time 3. Children of Wepwawet are known to be color blind and despite this can be able to see in the dark. 4. Children of Wepwawet are known to be gifted archers. Relationships